


Saphael Drabbles

by fynnwritesbad



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Mortal instruments - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampire Love, hella gay, ig, ill add more later, im bad with tags, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynnwritesbad/pseuds/fynnwritesbad
Summary: Just random Saphael ideas read them maybe maybe not idk





	Saphael Drabbles

Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Clary, and Simon all sat at Magnus’ loft, just talking about whatever came to mind. It was pleasant until the top of relationships came up. More specifically, Simon’s relationship with Raphael.

“I told you Clary, there’s nothing going on between me and Raphael. The guy can hardly stand me.” Simon said. He had his head on the female’s lap, which made looking up at her easy.  
“Oh, don’t give me that. YOu two are in love. Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Clary said, looking down at her best friend.  
“Yeah,” Magnus chimed in. “YOu’re all he ever talks about to me. ‘Simon did this’, ‘can you believe what Simon did’. It’s quite adorable really.” Simon rolled his eyes, sitting up.  
“Whatever, I gotta get back to the hotel. Raphael’s probably worried about me.” The fledgling was out the door before anyone said anything else.

Magnus smirked. “They’re totally in love.” Everyone agreed.

______________

As soon as Simon was inside, Raphael tackled him in a hug causing Simon to stumble back.  
“Raph, hi.” He giggled. Raphael just pulled him close, breathing in a deep, unnecessary breath.  
“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you for an hour.”  
“I was with Magnus. I’m fine. My phone died is all.” Simon kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. Raphael nodded and kissed Simon back, resting his hands on his hips.  
“I missed you.” The older man sighed, pulling the fledgling- his fledgling- close. “no me vuelvas a dejar así nunca más.” He mumbled. Simon smiled and kissed him again.

\-----------------

“So, everyone’s trying to set us up, unaware that it’s already happening.” Simon explained and both boys laughed. They were sitting on the balcony on the roof of the hotel, legs dangling off the side. Raphael had taken Simon out here and the younger couldn’t be happier. He loved Raphael, more than he could describe in words. Both sat in silence for a while before Simon spoke up again.  
“I’ve been working on my spanish.” Simon said, and Raphael seemed genuinely surprised.  
“Tell me something.”  
“Te amo, Raphael, te amo más que a nada.” Simon said gently and Raphael smiled.  
“Yo también te amo, Simon.” He whispered and kissed him sweetly. Simon kissed back just as light and sweet, holding his hand.  
Simon was the first to pull back, and the way Raphael chased after his lips for another case would have made his heart flutter if he was still alive.  
"I love you, Raph. More than anything in this whole world and I never want to lose you." Simon whispered and pressed their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests/prompts/ideas to my tumblr, Spoopyboyfin


End file.
